


Little Foggy

by Upupanyway



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dolls, Established Relationship, Gen, Illustration, M/M, Old memories, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upupanyway/pseuds/Upupanyway
Summary: When the boys finally move in together, they find some fun boxes of old stuff.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: MattFoggy Server Telephone Game Event





	Little Foggy

**Author's Note:**

> he's cute....  
> [Find me on tumblr](https://artbymintcookies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
